deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BMHKain/Bad News (
Well... Here we are... You're probably wondering: The Blue Moon Harbinger was blocked by an admin! Oh crap! It's not that actually. As a former friend of mine was banned from this site, I decided to abandon my works regarding Genesis Chrusher (It seemed to get dubiously low recognition from DEATH BATTLE fans.). Due to this, Kishido, among other characters are canned indefinitely. That's it for the bad news. The Good News is that I'm still going for Fanon OCs, and OCs without a source Identity. What I have right now are 5 Under Night IN-BIRTH Fanon Characters that are in a WIP. They're not complete, but here's what I got so far... Keranos: In-Birth with EXS of Tempestakinesis: Enlil Nickname(s): Lowest Ranked Amnesia Member/Hunter of the "Drifter" EXS Application(s): Uses the four archetypes of Elements: Solid (Earth), Liquid (Water), Gas (Air), and even Plasma (Fire) to create storms like Blizzards, Thunderstorms, any combination of the 4, and/or other concepts for the four primary Elements. Weapons: N/A (Uses his Whole Body for combat.) Theme Name: Elemental Obliteration/Sounds Like: Full Metal Daemon Muramasa Ost~剣理殺人刀 Rival Theme: Drifter's Respect (vs. Eltnum)/Sounds Like: Umineko no naku koro ni BGM - system0 Reccomended Seiyu: Ryōtarō Okiayu Yolei: In-Birth with EXS of Keys: Door's Fate Nickname(s): EXS Decider EXS Applications: Summons Lock Manipulator: Deadbolt Weapons: Lock Manipulator: Deadbolt Weapon Application(s): Similar to a Keyblade; can lock/unlock anything. Can create/remove a Zero Vessel status on ANY In-Birth, though it's currently unknown if the same goes for Re-Births... It doesn't affect those who use FLS, like Vatista, or Merkava (Or any Automatic Nerve/Void/Linne's pet: Kuu.) Theme Name: Opening the Mind/Sounds Like: TaQ - Distance(Starting from 0:43) Rival Theme: Unlocking the Deadbolt (vs. Byakuya)/Sounds Like: Electro Tuned (The SubS Mix) - Taq Recommended Seiyuu: Rie Tanaka Tendou: In-Birth with EXS of Gambit: Saligrama Nickname(s): Death Dealer EXS Applications: Improve luck on cards, and dice; and can even improve performance thanks to Luck improvement skills Weapons: Luck Gauntlets: Ace of Spades Weapon Application(s): Formations of emitted Dice: Yattzee results, "Triple Snake Eye", etc. Can use hands from the 21 Poker Game, and even use cards as shurikens, and return back to Tendou. Theme Name: Infinite Card Levitation/Sounds Like: Skullgirls Encore OST - Meridian Area Rapid Transit Rival Theme: Roulette of Jormungandr's Fate (vs. Orie)/Sounds Like: Decipher (Long Version) - Phantasma(Starting from 0:54) Recommended Seiyuu: Mitsuki Saiga E5150: In-Birth with EXS of Progress: Enth Real Name: Zeo Marquis EXS Applications: Translates Enemy EXS/FLS into raw data for user to analyze strengths, weaknesses, and all possible outcomes. Also has a feature no other character has: a bar that is different from the usual energy bar, possibly more like Robo-Ky. Utilizes Energy Grid to do all sorts of powers, including summon his Thundersword: EXS Manipulator: RaiGeki Weapon: EXS Manipulator: RaiGeki Weapon Application(s): slashing the opponent electrocutes, and temporarily paralyses their use of EXS. Power can be increased via Energy Grid. Theme Name: Unbeknownst Metal Heart/Sounds Like: Arcana Heart 3 Original Soundtrack- Clock Tower Rival Theme: Progress over Ancients (vs. Yuzuriha)/Sounds Like Mega Dimension Neptunia V-II OST 02: Voltage Reccomended Seiyuu: Keiji Fujiwara Hie "Heat" Tamaka: In-Birth with the EXS of Burning Inferno: Salamandra Nickname(s): Hi no Miko. EXS Applications: Creates a Blood Red Sun that doesn't affect the night sky (Works like the TOP system of Garou: MARK OF THE WOLVES, but Infinite Works EXS is a OHKO if 33% health section is chosen.), Phoenix spirit feeds on sun's energies, and uses stand system. It also uses its power in combat. Weapon: Burning Drive: Brennende Adler Weapon Applications: Burns the opponent severely with one punch. Has a compartment for a weapon for the other hand called "Dying Gypsy"; a knife that burns with a stab is opposed to cutting through the opponent. Theme Name: Affection for Flame♥/Sounds Like: HYPER J-POP 「STARS☆☆☆ ＬＯＮＧ」/Recommended Lyricist: LIA Rival Theme: Saddest Wind of the "Night" (vs. Nanase)/ Sounds like MISTY REMIX 「blue moon sea」(No Lyrics) Recommended Seiyuu: Yui Itsuki For more information on Under Night IN-BIRTH, there is a Wikia for that. Though these are the obvious things to Know: Hollow Night Zero Vessel EXS Note that the fan characters are non-canon but the franchise, terminology, among other things is real... I like Under Night IN-BIRTH as a franchise, and maybe IF I work on these fighters, maybe somebody can fight them? Whatever. There will be fixes on the final characters, These are just the tip of the Iceberg... Now to see what you have to say... Category:Blog posts